


Blizzard

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Amnesia, Chrom and Lissa and Frederick are mentioned, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Robin staying by Emm's side and being a supportive wife, a bit of angst I'd say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: A blizzard causes Emmeryn to reflect on her situation, as she starts to get some of her memories back.Frustration comes easy when she fails to remember...But her wife Robin is there to help her with every step of the way.
Relationships: Emerina | Emmeryn/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> This is my request for my Holiday requests project back in December! Unfortunately some issues came up, so I couldn't write this on time for the holidays and also, was only able to write 1 request.  
> So I picked the most requested ship;  
> SFW F!Robin/Emmeryn for @dragonmilfs, @gazingatseiros and @BehemothKing1on twitter, with the prompt of my choice being "snowy weather"! Hope you like it!!
> 
> I'm also taking a break from requests atm, but I might do more requests/suggestions/polls for my twitter followers in the future, so stay tuned for that if you're interested! As always, thank you to everyone who requested a ship and who gave me their support, and I'm sorry that I couldn't write the rest of the requests (for now).

The blizzard outside was still going strong, but the lit fireplace inside their bedroom was more than enough to keep Emmeryn warm.  
The former Exalt sat on an armchair in a corner of their room, staring out the window into the snow filled courtyard, lost in her own thoughts.

“I’m surprised you can even see a thing with this storm, Emm!” Emmeryn heard her wife tell her, breaking her focus, and forcing her to turn away from the window.

When Emmeryn turned around, she saw Robin add another log to the fire, causing the flames to grow taller.

“This will give us at least one more hour of flames before bed, I’m sure,” Robin smiled at her, before setting her dirty gloves aside and brushing some dirt off of her clothes, and directing her attention to her wife again, “but what were you staring at, Emmeryn? Or rather, trying to stare at.”

Emmeryn merely smiled back at her, still sitting on the same spot, as Robin approached her.

“The...yard…” Emmeryn slowly started, pointing at the window, “I...remember...something…”

The words made Robin’s heart burst with joy, and surprise.

“You do?” Robin excitedly asked her, as she kneeled beside her, her hands resting on Emmeryn’s lap, “What did you remember? Something about me? Or Chrom? Or Lissa?”

“I’m...not...sure…” Emmeryn told her, “I...remember...playing...in...snow...with...them…but...”

Emmeryn’s once equally excited expression softened, flashing Robin a sad smile.  
A defeated smile.  
But Robin was still patient, and supportive.  
So lovingly, Robin’s hands found Emmeryn’s...caressing them as she encouraged her wife to go on, assuring her that everything was alright.

“I...remember...a...boy…” Emmeryn started, “and...a...younger...girl...and...snowball...fights...but...I...can’t...see...their...faces…”

“Chrom? Chrom and Lissa?” Robin asked her.

Emmeryn closed her eyes, as if trying to focus and remember them.  
It gave Robin a bit of hope...but ultimately, Emmeryn shook her head in defeat.

“I...don’t...know…” Emmeryn sadly let out, as Robin rose to kiss her temple.

“It’s alright, my love,” Robin comforted her, “it was probably Chrom and Lissa...as it would make most sense for you to remember playing with them as a child. Chrom told me you three used to play a lot in the castle’s gardens...but I’m sure you’ll remember it clearly, eventually. One day. Just don’t push yourself too hard, and try not to feel guilty.”

Emmeryn, however, didn’t really cheer up with her wife’s words.  
Instead, she merely avoided her wife’s gaze.

“Robin...I’m...sorry…” she quietly murmured.

Emmeryn was about to cry, when she felt a warm hand on her cheek, gently guiding her to look up. And when she did so, she stared right into her wife’s beautiful brown eyes.

“Emm...you know you have nothing to apologize for. I’ve told you before, haven’t I?” Robin told her, “what happened to your memories was not your fault. And every day, I’m just grateful that you’re alive and with me.” 

“I...still...feel...bad…” Emmeryn replied, “you...told...me...that...meeting...me...was...so...important...to...you...but...I...can’t...remember...meeting...you…”

Emmeryn’s eyes glanced around, looking out the window once again, as a blur of white snow violently flew over oustide.

“My...memories...are...like...this...blizzard…” Emmeryn continued, as her wife listened, “I...can...see...some...things...but...they...are...scrambled...All...pieces...out...of...place...like...a...furious...storm...A...mess...horrible...and...hard...to...understand…So...I...can’t...see...a...thing...clearly...I...only...see...blurry...memories…”

Emmeryn paused, taking a deep breath.

“I...can...see...pieces...of...Chrom...Lissa...Frederick...but...not...of...you...There...is...nothing...for...you...Not...even...loose...memories...no...moments...no...hints...that...linger...There...is...only...memories...after...you...and...Chrom...found...me...”

Again, Robin kissed her wife’s temple.

“Emm...it’s alright, my love…”, Robin murmured softly, “I loved you then, and I love you now. The past isn’t important; it’s you being with me now that truly matters to me. If you ever remember your past memories, I’ll be happy. But if you can’t remember them, just know that you make me happy too. I love you, Emmeryn. You’re perfect just the way you are.”

Emmeryn couldn’t help a laugh, feeling happy and safe in her wife’s arms that now wrapped around her, giving her a warm hug.

“Robin...love...you...are...such...a...charmer…” Emmeryn joked, before getting a bit more serious again, “but...you...always...know...what...to...say...and...you’re...always...genuine...too.”  
“Thank you, Emm,” Robin smiled, giving her wife a gentle kiss on her lips, “say...do you want to go to bed? It’s getting late, my love…”

Emmeryn nodded, and Robin helped her get up.  
Taking her wife’s hands in hers again, Robin guided her to their bed. She grabbed a few pillows, adjusting them so that Emmeryn could lie down. And Robin followed her wife soon after, taking off her jacket and tossing it aside so that she could cuddle with Emmeryn under the blankets.

As Robin settled in Emmeryn’s arms, she noticed her beloved wife staring at her.  
They had been together for a while now, and yet still, her wife’s gaze made her blush ever so slightly.  
Emmeryn was so beautiful, and her eyes always felt as if they could stare right through anyone. Even if she was no longer Exalt, she still had that same aura to her being.  
Her eyes showed longing, and love, and Robin felt so overwhelmed by her wife’s attention that she couldn’t help hiding her face in Emmeryn’s chest, embarrassed. 

Emmeryn giggled then, giving Robin a sight that was as rare as it was beautiful.

“What’s so funny?” Robin fake pouted, happy that she was able to make her wife so joyful.

“You...looked...so...cute! Just...like-”

Yet, to her surprise, Emmeryn immediately shushed herself, as if a realization had suddenly hit her. Robin was worried, of course, but before she could ask her what was wrong, Emmeryn’s hands cupped Robin’s face, forcing her to stare into her beautiful green eyes.

“Robin...I...think...I...remembered...something…about...you...”

Robin’s eyes widened at the unexpected revelation.

“You did?” Robin eagerly asked, still incredulous.

“I...did…” Emmeryn started, “looking...at...you...now...as...you...lied...down...next...to...me...I...remembered...meeting...a…shy…woman…”

Robin fell silent, as Emmeryn continued;

“The...woman...was...so...shy...mysterious...and...also...intimidated...She...was...awkward...and...unsure...but...she...had...a...warm...smile…I...smiled...at...her...and...she...blushed...trying...to...look...away...I...thought...she...was...so...adorable...and...lovely...She...was...you...weren’t...you…? She...was...hiding...so...slightly...behind...Chrom...in...a...throne...room...with...more...people...but...my...eyes...were...set...on...her…”

Robin could feel tears forming in her eyes.  
Words couldn’t leave her mouth, no matter how much Robin wanted them to. Instead, they were stuck on her throat, as Robin tried to suppress her cries.  
Emmeryn seemed to immediately notice it, and immediately understand.  
She didn’t remember much other than that moment, but it was clear that there were painfully emotional memories about them.  
Memories that Robin hadn’t told her about yet.

So Emmeryn pulled her wife closer;

“It’s...alright...love...let...it...all...out...I’m...here…”

Her sweet words caused Robin to sob, unrestrained, as her wife softly kissed the top of her head and ran her fingers through her white, soft hair.  
They stayed like that for a while, with the warmth of their embrace shielding them from the cold outside.

Eventually, the two ended up falling asleep, still hugging one another as if they’d never let go. Robin, especially, clung to her wife, bursting with joy and with a wide smile on her tear stained face.

“I love you, Emm…” was all that Robin could whisper after a while.

“I...love...you...too...Robin.” Emmeryn assured her, kissing her wife’s face and giving Robin’s cheeks one last caress before she allowed her tired eyes to close, being the first to allow herself to rest.

And as Robin’s sobs slowly came to a stop and she closed her eyes to sleep as well, so did the raging storm outside slowly start to become more and more calm…  
Until there was nothing more than a calm and optimistic winter breeze, with a nice blanket of pretty snow covering Ylisse.


End file.
